


Lightning Rod

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "FRI, why did I lose connection with the kid?" He asked, trying to mask the panic in his voice."Mr. Parker's suit just went offline due to a surge of electricity. It appears that he was struck by lightning."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Lightning Rod

"Dangit!" Peter grunted under his breath, full of frustration. The criminals he had been chasing for blocks now had managed to lose him. How did they even manage to give him the slip? Where on earth had they gone?

Peter groaned in annoyance, and he continued to swing around the city, desperately searching for the culprits. They couldn't have too far. Spider-Man was not going to let these perps get away with all of that stolen alien technology. He just wouldn't allow it.

Overhead, dark cray clouds were looming, slowly consuming the once blue and tranquil sky. Peter didn't take much notice, though. His primary focus was finding those crooks. 

"I need to get a better view. It's hard to see from so low. I'll probably get a better idea of where they are if I take the high ground..." Peter grumbled to himself.

Spider-Man quickly took in his surroundings and decided that a nearby skyscraper would be his best option. Peter swung over and landed at the top, gripping onto a metal pole at the summit, to steady himself. The building was made entirely of glass. He situated himself at the peak as comfortably as possible, making sure not to slip. 

This was precisely what he needed. Peter could see all of Queens practically from up there. It sure was high up—an excellent choice on his part. He scanned the streets below but didn't see any sign of the criminals.

"Peter, you have an incoming call. It's Mr. Stark," Karen informed him.

"Don't answer. I need to concentrate."

"Due to the Training Wheels Protocol, I am unable to decline Mr. Stark's call," Karen stated.

Peter sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, Kid, whatcha doing?"

"Not exactly the best time, Mr. Stark. Can we cut the chit chat and talk later?"

"Well, I was gonna try to squeeze this in smoothly, but I suppose I can just cut to the chase."

"The chase?"

"You on patrol right now?"

"Uh, no..."

"You're such a bad liar."

"I'm doing homework."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Then why does Friday have your location pinned at the top of a skyscraper in New York, huh, Kid?"

Dangit.

"I uh-"

"Save it. I thought I told you not to patrol today! What're you doing on top of a skyscraper?!"

"Enjoying the view...?"

"Enough with bad excuses. I'm serious."

Peter sighed.

"Mr. Stark, I just wanted to go on a quick little patrol after school. I don't see the problem with that."

"The problem is that there is a huge storm in the forecast today."

"A little rain never hurt anyone."

"Oh, really? 'The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out.' What'd you got to say about that, huh?"

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again...?"

Tony mentally facepalmed.

"You're missing the point, Kiddo."

A light rain began to fall.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Stark, okay? I'm just trying to find these perps I lost, and once I spot them, I'll be back at the HQ in no time."

"Is that rain I hear?"

"Mr. Stark, please. It's barely a drizzle," Peter said, eyes still scanning the city floor below. Where did they go...?

It began raining harder.

"Peter, just listen to me for once and come back to the tower. We can find those guys after this clears up. I'll even help you if it's that important."

"Mr. Stark I-"

Suddenly, Peter was cut off by the tumultuous sound of thunder and crackling of lightning zapping Spider-Man and coursing through his whole body and nervous system. The electricity ran throughout his physique, and he felt the pain he had never experienced before. 

Peter let out a blood-curdling scream as he lost his grip on the metal pole and slipped, sliding down the pyramid-like glass roof. Spider-Man was having a tough time trying to grip onto the sleek wet surface as he continued to slide down the skyscraper's roof.

~~~  
Tony was absolutely horrified by the loud noise cutting Peter off and then hearing a gut-wrenching scream come from the other side of the line before the call cut out.

"FRI, why did I lose connection with the kid?" He asked, trying to mask the panic in his voice.

"Mr. Parker's suit just went offline due to a surge of electricity. It appears that he was struck by lightning."

"No, no, no- FRI, can you pull up the last location you had for Pete?"

"On it, Boss."

Tony tapped his arc reactor, and nanotech armor began encasing him. 

"He is in downtown Queens. Sending you the location now."

"Thanks, FRI."

"You're not going out there, are you, Sir?"

"I have to."

"But, your suit will be a good target for lightning in the storm."

"I know, but I gotta save my kid."

~~~  
Spider-Man was barely holding onto the edge of the glass building. He was mustering every last bit of strength to hold on. It was incredibly difficult, though, because his whole body was in excruciating pain. His suit had been fried, and his whole body ached and burned. He really should've listened to Mr. Stark.

He tried to contain his pain but couldn't help but let out a whimper. Tears that had been brimming his eyes now spilled over. Gosh, he was in so much pain. Peter would've been a-okay without knowing what it felt like to get struck by lightning. He tried to muffle his cries and control his shaking as he felt himself start to lose composure and lose his grip.

Peter felt himself slipping, slipping...

Until he unwillingly let go of the slippery glass building.

And he was falling, falling...

Until suddenly, he felt himself fall into someone's metal arms.

"I got you, Kid. Bet you wished you'd listened to me, huh?"

Peter's shoulders shook, and he let out a whimper, nodding slowly.

"Hey, hey," Tony cooed, his heart hurting for the wounded teen in his arms. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Kid. It's gonna be okay."

Tony held the kid as gently as possible, flying him back to the tower.

Iron man entered the HQ, landing in the lounge. He carefully lay Spider-Man on the couch. Tony tapped his reactor, the suit retracting. He rushed to Peter's side and knelt down, taking off his mask slowly and carefully.

Tony pressed his lips together, heartbroken by the fact that Peter was still conscious after all that had just happened. The kid let out a whimper, then bit his lip, trying to keep composure.

"Hey, hey, Kid. It's okay to cry," Tony looked sadly at Peter's watery doe eyes, and his small face, now streaked with burns and markings.

Peter's whole body shook as he let out a shaky sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm gonna get you help, Kid. You're gonna be okay."

But Peter didn't respond. His vision began to get foggy, and soon he found himself drifting into complete darkness.

~~~  
Peter's eyes fluttered open. He squinted, trying to get himself to adjust to the light and whatever room he was now in. He felt something on his hand too.

He looked up and saw Tony sitting in a chair by his bed, holding his hand. The billionaire looked up, his eyes meeting Peter's. 

"Kid! You're awake!"

"How long was I out for...?"

"Two days."

"Woah."

"Gosh, I was so worried about you, Underoos. But thankfully, your healing factor has done an excellent job patching you up so far," Tony gave him a warm smile.

"I'm definitely listening to you next time," Peter laughed lightly.

"I would hope so. The top of a skyscraper during a thunderstorm? Not the best move. You were basically asking to be a lightning rod."

"Yeah, not my best moment."

Tony sighed and gave Peter's hand a squeeze.

"I'm just glad you're gonna be okay."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a doctor! Please don't take any medical treatment and medical issues discussed in this story seriously. I did research but I am not perfect nor a doctor.
> 
> I hope you like this story!


End file.
